Drame Drôle
by QuinnyBear
Summary: Roxas always seemed to get in trouble. It was his M.O. But the one time he thought that he'd get off easy, he got stuck in the one place that he thought that he'd never go: Drama Club. Life's funny like that. Roxiri. Maybe Namora.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Dude, awesome!" I heard my friend as he admired my skateboarding skills. We were in the school hallways, but I didn't really care that much. There weren't really any teachers around, and honestly I didn't really mind all the praise I was getting from my friends either. "Heh, watch this!" I said doing a couple more tricks before skating down the hallway looking for those oh so welcoming set of stairs. I could hear my friends not too far behind.

As I skated down the hallways I saw the stairs on the right coming up on a steady speed. I did a sharp turn before flying over a couple of steps. I nearly lost my balance on the remaining steps, but thankfully I had enough skill to pretty much keep my balance.

After the short burst of adrenalin, I turned to look at my friends. "Did you guys see that?" I yelled. But when I saw their faces I raised a brow. All of them looked terrified. Some even left. "Hey guys..what are yo—" Oof! I slipped backwards and fell on my side. "Owch! What the—" I rubbed my arm and lifted my head to see the person I ran into. He also was rubbing his head. Fear paralyzed me for a split second before I tried to get up and get out of there but.."Roxas!" The teacher shot up. I stiffened and reluctantly turned to ask, "What?" I said in a fail innocent tone. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" The man's yell made me practically stand in attention. "W-well you see…" I tried to think of something to say, but the man's eyes were piercing threw mine like daggers.

"Do you know what I do to people who skate in the hallways? Much less run in to people!" I swallowed hard. How was someone supposed to respond to something like that? "U-um..No sir." I said still stiff. He stared at me one more time before replying, "You get your butt to the principle's office!" He shook his fist at me. I only nodded quickly before running past him, leaving behind my skateboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I finally updated! Yay! I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like over a month or something!(some way to start a fanfic) I will try not to be so bad next time! I was going to make this chapter longer than it is, but I decided to stop it short and post it! :) So sorry if its not really long! Anyways, back to the story!

**I don't own kindom hearts; sad but true :(**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

I walked up to the office door sulking. While I had hurried away I had forgotten my skateboard. I stood there a second with my forehead pressed against the door. I had gotten in trouble one too many times. And this office was getting waaaay too familiar. I sighed as I turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

The principle looked up to see me practically fall into the big chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Roxas." He said looking back down at the paper work he had on his clumped on his desk. He had small old glasses that seemed too big for his head. He was losing hair too. And fast. He had more hair at Christmas than he did now. Well no duh, but you get the idea. His outfit seemed a little outdated. Not that I really know anything about fashion. I've just, you know, heard it from some girls. Ahem.

"So what is it this time?" His talking slapped me back into reality. "Well.." I shut up and handed him the paper that jerk of a teacher gave me after I ran off. He fixed his glasses and adjusted distance of the paper. "Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully. "Skateboarding in the hallways..and down the stairs!" He chuckled. "This one's knew." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I don't know why but when he found what I got in trouble funny made me feel kind of awkward. I don't know.

"Well," He started, this time more serious. "You have a choice this time mister. You can either have detention for the rest of the semester" I sunk in my seat. The semester had only just started. "Or you could volunteer for one of the clubs."

I sprang up. "Yeah! Yeah I'll do that!" I said happy to have any chance of getting out of detention for the semester.

He scratched his chin before continuing. "Ok. Here is the list of things you could volunteer for." He looked though a couple of layers of papers before handing it over. I took the papers and quickly glanced over the things on the list. Of course I was going to choose the easiest one.

"I'll try…cleaning." How bad could it be? My mom had forced me to clean my room a couple of times, it's not like I haven't done it before. Then he said, "If you can't for some reason do the job, you can always do a different one. But don't think you can just change jobs every time you want to. Don't forget this is still punishment, even if I am cutting you some slack. You have been here too many times for my taste." He winked. And I grinned. Sometimes I swear I loved that old geezer.

Once out of the office I decided to go back for my skateboard. I didn't want it to get stolen. It was probably the one thing in the world I minded losing.

But when I got there it was gone. "What the? Where the heck is my skateboard?" Yelling that earned me a few glances. I ran up and grabbed so random guy's collar, pushing him off balance. "Did you see what happened to my skateboard?" He grabbed my wrists to try and rip them off. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

I let him go; pretty sure he had no idea. He left mumbling something. Probably cursing. Of course that earned me some more stares. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. That jerk probably took it. I looked around one more time before leaving frustrated.

"What should I do?" I said to myself. That was a bad habit I would have to fix, because honestly talking to yourself isn't really normal. Believe it or not. But losing my skateboard had only happened once before. And I ended up getting a new one. I sat down at a table in the cafeteria, even though it wasn't my lunch time. I didn't care. Stuff like this always put me in a bad mood. And then I remembered what that old geezer told me, that I'd have to do volunteer work. I winced.

Unfortunately I didn't have any more time to look for it. I had to get to the cleaning people or whatever so I could start this stupid thing. And get it over with.

-0-

"Huh." The woman tilted her head slightly to the side. "That's new." I sighed. "yeah, he said he was sick of me being in the office.." That was mostly true, but I was actually really grateful. I think if I had been stuck in there one more time I would have cracked.

"Well sorry Roxas but we don't have any openings for you. Maybe you could do something else." The way she said it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. Why were there no openings anyways? It's not like people liked cleaning right? It just didn't make any since. I opened my mouth to complain, but the look that lady gave me made me think twice.

After that short discussion I decided to look at the list again. There weren't many things I could do. Only about four or five. Of course I knew there were more things I could do beside these, but these were probably the worst. According to me anyways.

It still amazed me how much he knew about me. He probably had a whole folder on me straight from the government. I shivered, but decided that was too stupid to be true. "Next not so bad thing on the list…cafeteria.." Ugh. Never mind about it not being so bad. I had promised myself that I would _never_ work at the cafeteria again. Not after what happened last time. Well, let's just not go there…not again. I shivered for the second time.

"Are you cold Roxas?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to see my also blonde sister Namine. "No, of course not." I said scrunching up my nose. "What do you want?" She replied with a small smile and said, "Oh nothing. Just wondering if you were cold. You were really shaking a second ago." She followed with an imitation of my shivers. "That's not what I looked like!" I said turning to leave. I could hear her sigh as I left.

So after deciding that I wasn't even going to try the cafeteria, I headed to the next place on the list. "The sports club…" I felt my mouth fall into a small frown. I was never any good at sports. That's one of the reasons I never joined a sport. But of course I would probably end up giving out drinks for some players. That thought makes me frown even more. What a blow to a guy's pride.

I sighed as I turned the corner to see the door to the gym. Even though half the sports were outside, they all met inside before they did anything. I only knew that because my best friend was the captain of the soccer team.

"Hey Sora!" I yelled once I entered the gym. "Hey!" He jogged over from the other side of the room to meet me. "What's up?" He grabbed my hand that I offered and hit my shoulder with his other hand. "Well.." I started. " I kinda got in trouble again so I have to volunteer." He shook his head. "Dude, again? And how come this is your punishment? Makes no sense to me!" He said grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah I know!"I lied, and returned the smile.

"Sora! Get your butt back over here!" The coach's yell made Sora jump. "Y-yes sir.!" He said before turning back to face me. "Come on, you can tell coach about your whole volunteer thingy." He started to leave before he waved his hand for me to follow.

As I followed him back the coach started yelling at him. "What do you think you were doing running of like that? I might even kick your—" Sora cut him off. "Uh sorry 'bout that, but my friend here needs to talk to you about something." He said swinging a hand my way, almost hitting me in the face. The coach started mumbling something about making him run more or something like that.

Sora pushed my shoulder to make me step forward a little before regaining my balance. I shot him a quick glare before looking back up at the really tall coach. For some reason he seemed to get bigger by the second."Uh..heh." I scratched the back of my head as he crossed his arms, obviously waiting for me to say something.

"Um..You see..I-um..h-here." I handed the piece of paper over. He grunted as he read the paper. "Great.." He said in a gruff voice. His tight frown turned into a knowing, dark smile. "Well Roxas, I could get you a spot as a water boy," He chuckled darkly. "but you might have to do _other_ things as well." My eyes widened. I didn't even _want_ to know what he meant. Some other people on his soccer team seemed to cringe when he said it too.

"I-um. Maybe this isn't the best idea." I laughed nervously. He returned to his normal frown. "And h-honestly I don't think I can carry all those drinks by myself. I'm just not in that great a shape." I sorda lied. But before he could reply I said a quick sorry and left. I hadn't been that scared for a long time.

Once the gym door was out of site I looked back at the list. The only thing left on it sounded as stupid as I felt at the moment;

Drama.

I just stood there. 'Drama.' I thought. "D.r.a.m.a." I said really slowly, as if to make sure I said it right.

I could feel my eye twitch. I could hear all my friends. Laughing. Making fun of me. Starting stupid rumors. I narrowed my eyes at the paper.

"Crap."

-0-

School was done and I had to get home soon, but I had to check with the drama freaks before I left. I groaned at the thought of volunteering for the drama club. I had been dreading all of it, but this especially. Every person I knew made fun of the drama club. Including myself. The only person I knew in the stupid club was Sora's crush, who's name I think was Kiwi…or something. I kinda didn't really ever listen to Sora on one of his rampages though.

I quickened my pace. I wanted to get this over with. I wasn't going to take my time with this; I was going to get in get out. No messing around.

Wow. I sounded like my mom at the grocery store.

I slammed the door open, and it hit the wall. "Oops." I mumbled before closing it more carefully. Thankfully it looked like no one really noticed. Everyone seemed to be caught up in their work…or whatever you call it in 'drama club'. I mentally rolled my eyes and walked up to the closet person.

"Hey." I said, but the guy didn't seem to hear me. I cleared my throat overly loud before I actually got him to turn around.

"Oh hey! You must be Roxas!" He said making the 'o' sound too long. "I know why you're here, and don't worry! We have something you can do!" Ugh. Great, of course it's the only one that has an opening. Or at least something that isn't totally terrifying to do.

"You'll be doing backstage work. You know, back behind the stage?" He laughed and nudged me with his elbow, making me bring my arm unusually close to my side. "Ok! So come on and _follow _meeeeee!" He laughed again and slapped his leg. I just stood there, my mouth pulled down in disgust. This wasn't going to be fun.

I trailed behind him, not really listening to what he was saying. I just watched people get onstage and offstage. Or other stuff like, rehearsing their lines or something.

"So you do that and everything else will pretty much fall into place!" His annoying voice cut into my thoughts. "Oh. Ok, whatever." I had no idea what he had just said, but I guess it didn't matter enough to ask. Either that or I was just lazy. Probably the latter.

"So can I go?" I asked and he put on a stupid frown. "What? Why would you want to go? You just got here!" I stood there just staring at him. And him at me. It was the most strange and awkward moment in my life-or close to it. "So…can I go?" I asked again stupidly. He crossed his arms and put on a more serious look. "We kinda need you here today. We were starting to lose people, and we're lucky we got you so quickly." I sighed and my shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine." He put his stupid face back on and said, "Good!"

I made my way back behind the stage, up some uneven staircases. I stopped and looked at all the junk everywhere. I was starting to think maybe I should have listened.

"Yo! We need part five's background up man!" Some random guy I had never met before started yelling at me. I just stood there frozen. "Yeah, I should have listened."

"What'd you say?" I shook my head. "Nothing! Just a second!" I started looking around for some sort of background thingy. And of course it was waaaaay up there. "How the heck do you get up there?" I scratched my head looking for something to try to get it down with. I grabbed a long broom and started to try to whack it down somehow. I had no idea what I was doing.

"What the _heck_ are you doing!" I snapped my head to face the angry voice. "I-uh…" I brought the broom down to place it against the wall. The yelling woman had red hair. It looked about the same as her ears at the moment. She was obviously not happy. But anyone could tell you that.

"I was trying to get the background, uh thingy down." I pointed to the background hanging above. Just then she gave me the ugliest face I'd seen a girl make in a long time. "Are you stupid! You don't do it that way at all!" Ok. Now she was getting annoying. "Tch! Whatever, like I care how you do it! I didn't want to be here in the first place." I crossed my arms and matched the face she gave me. "Ugh! You're an idiot!" She said as she pushed past me, and started messing with something that brought the background down.

"My name is _Roxas_." I glared at her as she walked by. She rolled her eyes. "I don't care!" She stormed out onto the stage. I had no idea who she was. But at that moment I really couldn't care less. I didn't like her.

So after a very long, stressful afternoon I finally got to leave. After of course, the club meeting.

"So everyone. As you all know, we have a play coming up at the end of the semester and its very important." He continued to talk, but I didn't listen again. It didn't have anything to do with me. I was just going to have to get the backgrounds down (which I learned how to do) and put up props, and other backstage stuff or whatever. Get in get out. Nothing to it.

"And we have a new member!" He swung his hand in my direction. "Everyone, this is Roxas!" My head flicked up. "Ah, ah ha ha. No. I'm not a member. I'm just volunteering here because I got in trouble." I waved my hands in front of my face. I heard the redhead scoff.

"In trouble or not, you are still helping out so you're as much a part of this group as the rest of us!" Some nodded, and some just stared. "Uh..sure."

"Ok everyone I'll see you tomorrow!" I jumped up off my seat, grabbed my bag and left. Someone run up to walk next to me.

"Oi!" I turned to see who the voice was. And once I did, I had to look up a little. "Oh, hey." I replied to the tall red head. "I'm Axel." He jerked a thumb up to point at himself. "You're Roxas right? I heard you get yelled at by cherry head." He made a stupid face. I frowned. "Yeah. What's her problem anyways?" He shrugged. "No idea. She's just naturally mean I guess. Oh yeah and her name is Kairi. Sorry, I get so used to calling her cherry head all the time. She hates it though." He laughed before turning back to look at me."Well, I gotta go. See ya!" His two front fingers flicked off his forehead. Then he ran off.

"Huh. Kairi.." So I had gotten her name wrong. Wait. Sora liked _her_? Was he crazy? Heck, she was crazy!

Man did that guy have bad taste.

One thing was for sure. I am going to really hate this semester.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken me sooooooooooo long to update! XO haha you guys have probably all forgotten about this story by now too! And the sad thing is, I've had this chapter written, sitting there, done, and did not even post it for months! Egug…well I hope you like it anyways! :D And thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Love you guys! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts sadly!

**Chapter two:**

Mornings. I hated them. Nothing good ever came out of them. I mean sure, there were people who liked them, and that's great, but not me.

"Roxas!" It was the last thing I heard before feeling my side be attacked by my little sister. A morning person.

"Namine! Ugh…get off!" I struggled as her petite yet overly heavy body was sprawled over my side.

"Say please!" She teased.

Namine was a year younger than me, but she was in the same grade as me because of being 'really smart' as her friends called it. Although she would never admit it, she was actually really popular with almost everyone in the school. Of course that got annoying because the guys that have, do, and will like her usually come to me when they get desperate. But even with all the attention she got, she still seemed oblivious to all of her admirers.

"No way!-Just…get..off!" I managed to pry her off of myself and jumped out of bed before she had another chance to do it again.

I had learned in the past that she _would_ do it again.

She held her hands together behind her back and smiled. "Well now that you're up, mom told me to tell you to clean your room before you leave for school." I felt my eye twitch.

"Are you serious?" I asked. She just shook her head and smiled once more before practically skipping out of the room.

I jerked my head to look at the clock, and to my horror she had woken me up thirty minutes early!

"That's just like her…" I grumbled.

I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt before 'cleaning' my room. I mostly just stuffed my things under my bed.

After that I went downstairs to find something to eat. If my mom hadn't forgotten to get the groceries again.

Finally finding some cereal I sat down on the couch to eat it in the dim dining room. It was always kinda dark since the sun didn't rise on that side of the house.

A little bit after I started eating Namine sat down next to me. "Hey." She said, her voice muffled because of the spoon filled with yogurt hanging half way out of her mouth.

"Hey." I finished my breakfast. "I heard about your skateboard…" She said trailing off, obviously too fixed on her slowly depleting food. "Ugh…! Don't even talk to me about that! An- wait, How did you know about it?" I asked curious. "Olette told me." She said matter-of-factly. "You're not the only one who hangs out with her you know." I made a face before standing up to toss my bowl in the sink.

Namine cringed at the sound. "Roxas don't do that! Mom will wake up!" I ignored her. It didn't matter if mom yelled at us from her bedroom for us to shut up. It's not like she would do anything about it anyways.

"Hey Roxas, since you don't have your skateboard, do you want to walk to school with me?" She turned her torso on the couch so she could face me.

I lifted an eyebrow. She had never really asked before, and honestly I was glad. She usually walked to school with a _lot_ of people. Maybe like five or six. I don't know.

"Why?" I asked. She pursed her lips. "Well, I don't know…just wondering I guess." I sighed. "Ok. Fine, but just this once. I plan on coming home with my skateboard today so this will be the only time." She beamed. "Great!" She looked at the clock. "Oh! I gotta finish getting ready!" she jumped up, threw her empty yogurt in the trash and ran back upstairs.

Well at least Olette usually walked to school with her.

-0-

"Hey Roxas!" Olette was the first to join the soon-to-be group. "Why are you here?" She smiled.

I mentally grumbled. "Thanks Olette. So glad I'm welcome." I said sarcastically. She laughed. "Roxas, you know I didn't mean it that way!" She lightly shoved me.

I grinned, and pulled on her hair.

"Ow! How old are you? Like three?" She teased.

We all started laughing. Namine, mostly because she agreed with her.

A couple of minutes past and about three more people came up. I honestly had no idea who they were too.

And, to my dismay, _she _came up.

"Hey Namine!" She said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

"Hi Kairi!" She said, waving.

"Hi guys-…" Her head jerked to a stop when she saw me.

And we just stood there. Staring at each other.

"Do..you two..know each other?" Namine hesitated. I opened my mouth to answer, but 'cherry head' beat me to it.

"He's in my drama club." She stuck her nose up. What a snot head.

"Wish I wasn't.." I grumbled to myself.

"What?" She snapped her head to face me. And again, before I could answer her she started talking.

"Drama club shouldn't be taken so lightly! You should be _happy_ to be in it. Ugh, I don't know why we had to get stuck with you.." She shook her head with an ugly frown.

I scoffed. "I don't like it any more than you do!"

She mumbled something I couldn't understand and turned to walk again with her nose up.

I swear, I was about to pull my hair out. But I decided to shove my hands in my pockets instead, following behind the group.

-0-

Lunch came too slow. It seemed like years before the bell rang. I planned on looking for my skateboard during lunch, so I had been looking forward to it all morning.

While thinking of where to begin, mr. spiky hair came up. Well, that was kinda being hypocritical. But whatever.

"Yo Roxas!" Sora said almost knocking me to the ground with of his famous back slaps.

"What'cha doin? The lunch room is that way." He jerked his thumb to point behind him.

I straightened up again. "Yeah I know. I was just going to look around a bit for my skateboard."

He made his cheeks look like two big bubbles before talking. "You lost it? Man, that skateboard is all you ever think about…" He trailed off.

Slightly irritated, I just rolled my eyes and started walking away. That is, until he grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Roxas, tomorrow night, slumber party, me, you, and Riku."

My face fell. "Riku? That guy's a creep."

"No he's not! He's just…slightly a loner-ish..maybe." His eyes lifted, like he was trying to think of something. Giving up he shrugged. "I don't know really."

"Yeah whatever." I waved him off. I had never really hung out with Riku before, and honestly I didn't really want to. I don't know how Sora and Riku became friends because they were complete opposites. I had asked him before and he said something about building rafts with him when they were younger. But it never really made sense when he told me about it.

"Don't forget Roxas!" He said a little too loudly.

I ignored him and continued walking down the hall. I made my way back to the place I had lost it in the first place.

For some reason no one was in the hall. I mean, people were at class and lunch, but usually there were some people hanging out, or just people skipping, and they-for a reason I don't know-came to this hallway. I guess it made sense though. There weren't a lot of doors teachers came out of around here. Mostly bathrooms and janitors closet, and of cores the stairway I had skateboarded down.

"Not really a lot of places to look..." I turned my head and spun around before scratching the back of my head. Either it was in the lost and found, or someone had taken it. I _really_ hoped it was the first one.

Staying optimistic, I walked down over to the lost and found.

"What do you want?" The grumpy old lady demanded, chewing her gum.

"I lost my skateboard. I was wondering if it was in the lost and found."

She blew a bubble before answering. "I have no idea if its back there. I'm just here to let people look at it."

My fist tightened. "Well can I look at it?" I said slowly.

She glared at me as she walked over to the door pausing. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"No. I'm in my lunch break." She looked at me for a second trying to decide whether or not I was lying before slowly grabbing the door to open it.

_Very_ slowly.

I was quick to go in once the door was open. I swore old people were annoying.

After digging around for a while, I still had no idea where it was. "Darn it." I grumbled.

I figured going to the lost and found would be fast, but there were so many lost and found things there that my jaw dropped when I looked at the clock. "Oh crap!" I flung around and ran out.

Oh man was I late for class.

-0-

Barley escaping the wrath of my teacher was hard, but thankfully I had an excuse to not listen to him after class. Drama.

Ok, drama was useful for once, but I still didn't like it. If fact, the very thought of going made me depressed. Mainly because I had to deal with Kairi. Ugh.

"Everyone! Listen everyone!" The loud guy from last time clapped a couple of times. People gathered.

"We have a lot to do for the play! First, we need to audition!" His smile looked like it could crack his face. Kinda creepy, but it looked like I was to only one who was weirded out because of it. That or everyone just got really good at ignoring it.

"So everyone line up!" He clapped again and everyone did as he said.

"Ok, so everyone who is auditioning for the-still important- but lesser rolls please come over here and get on stage!" His voice boomed about halfway through his sentence, someone had finally gotten the microphone he was talking behind working.

I was surprised, mostly every person auditioning was pretty good, but I couldn't help but laugh to myself. It was hilarious.

"That's nice, good work.." He started scribbling in a handy little notebook. "Now since all the people who were auditioning for the minor roles are done, we will have the main characters auditions. So if you will, please step up."

There were only a few people trying out for the major characters, I thought it was kind of weird. You would think there would be more trying out for the lead roles.

And _not_ to my surprise, _she_ walked up on the old wooden stairs.

I couldn't help but frown at the wall behind her, it wasn't the wall, just for some reason got really irritated when it came to her. Maybe it was the way she would stand there being so sure she would get what she wanted. Or maybe something else. Whatever it was, it ticked me off.

About a minute or two passed and she finished her part. "Good job kairi! Wonderful, as usual!" He clapped above his head, causing the paper in the notebook to slightly wrinkle.

Even with the guy obviously favoring her, the people in the club didn't seem to mind. In fact, they looked like they were going to cry tears of joy. It was weird.

After the other few went-and might I add, changed their parts-everyone started packing up.

I was slightly annoyed, I hadn't done anything and I probably could have ditched today. It felt short too. Thank goodness.

I decided to head out. I don't really think anyone noticed or cared either, because no one said anything. That was defiantly ok though.

Once I left the room I made a bee-line for my locker. It wasn't really that important, but I just wanted to put some things in there and get home.

It was my turn to make dinner anyways.

As I pushed open the doors of the school I felt a burst of hot air hit me. I couldn't stand the summer heat sometimes, but it didn't matter. I started on my way home.

But before I got anywhere I noticed a certain spiky red-head off in the parking lot.

I thought about saying something to him but I brushed it off. I didn't know him that well, and I just wanted to leave.

But apparently he saw me.

"Oi Roxas!" He swung a long thin arm above his head.

"Hey!" I replied with a similar motion.

I hadn't noticed it before, but Axel had been standing around with what looked about ten maybe twelve other people. I had never seen any of them before, but they looked a little older, like maybe collage or they were at least seniors.

Axel waved for me to come over, but I hesitated. I got a weird feeling about it. But I shook it off and walked over to the group of tall people.

"What's up?" I said when I approached the group.

"You said you lost your skateboard right?" I raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "Well I might know someone who might know something about that." He stopped, obviously wanting me to say something.

Which of course I did.

"Are you serious?" I practically jumped in the spot I was standing in. Maybe this day hadn't ended up being so bad after all.

"Heh heh, but you aren't going to get it without giving us something." He smirked, putting a loose arm around my shoulder. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked, a little skeptical. The way he said that didn't help the bad feeling I had gotten when coming up to the group.

"All you have to do is meet us here tomorrow, at eleven-thirty p.m." I gave a questioning look, trying to figure out why he needed me, and why my gut was telling me not to go, but I brushed the feelings off. "Sure, whatever. If that's all, then yeah, I'll be here."

"Really? Great!" He grinned, before smacking his hand on my shoulder. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then…"

-0-

When I got home it was already getting dark out. I walked inside and threw my bag on the couch before going over to the kitchen.

"You're late Roxas!" An obviously-fake irritated voice came from behind me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, what do we have food wise?" I said turning away from the counter to face her. Namine's shoulders slumped. "You mean you didn't go to the store?" She made a pouty face that any guy who _wasn't_ her brother would have gone crazy over. "Sorry." was my half-hearted reply.

She sighed and put her finger to her chin, trying to think. "Well…we do have some ramen!" She finished in a cheery tone. "Ok." I shrugged, and turned to get the food from the cabinet.

"So why were you out so late?" She probed.

"No reason really." I dead-panned.

She crossed her arms behind my back, as I continued preparing our 'meal'.

"Fine, don't tell me." She huffed and swirled around to go jump onto the couch.

"Where's mom?" I attempted to start a conversation. I looked over my shoulder when she didn't reply at first. "Namine?"

I could see her head flip around from behind the couch, as she tilted it slightly to the side. "I have no idea. Maybe she's with her boyfriend?" I sighed. Great, she was probably going to come home drunk again.

"Hey Roxas?" I gave a grunt in reply. "Sora called to remind you of the slumber party you guys were having at his house tomorrow night."

Crap! I had totally forgotten about it! Great, what am I gonna do about meeting with Axel and those guys?

"Roxas-?" "I can't go." I cut her off. "But why?" She sounded confused.

"Because I have plans for tomorrow night already." I turned to face her while the food cooked the rest of the way. "But—" "Sorry, I'm just gonna have to tell him I can't go. And why does it matter to you so much anyways?" I started to get irritated for no reason I could think of.

"I'm sorry Roxas…" was her quiet reply, but somehow it made me really angry, the way she was so nice. "Would you stop that? I can't stand it when you say you're sorry all the time! It gets on my nerves!" I slammed my hands on the island in front of me, as I watched her eyes tear up.

"Namine I—" I left the food and went to kneel in front of her on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Just—just don't cry. Ok?" I had never really blown up at her before, and I was wondering why I had just now, over something as stupid as saying sorry.

She continued to cry, only making out muffled 'It's ok's every now and again. I decided to pull her into a hug, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry Namine…Hey, I'll go to Sora's ok?" I pulled her out of the hug so I could look at her face. She just stared at me for a second before bursting into more tears before ambushing me with a hug. "I love you Roxas!"

"Gah!" was all I could say before she let go and smiled.

I smiled back.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell burning?"

Crap.


End file.
